Wish
by nanabe
Summary: Otonashi Haruna really could use a wish right now. And someone just might grant it. TachimukaixHaruna fluff


**Wish**

**nanabe**

**A/N:** okay, this is to make up for the crappy emo shit I posted some time ago. This is an attempt to write some fluff. And probably because my sister and I 'ship this two. Have some fun. And this time, really, happy Valentine's Day. :) This idea was supposed to be a part of a bigger (and longer) fic I'm writing for Inazuma Eleven, but I figured I needed to write some fluff and good stuff for my own sanity right as of the moment, so here. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven. This awesome series belong to Level 5.

**Summary:** Otonashi Haruna really could use a wish right now. And someone just might grant it.

There was once a special well somewhere in Inazuma Town. They say that this well only appeared to those who have the sincerest of wishes, and if you do make a wish here, it will come true, no matter how long it would take.

Otonashi Haruna stood in front of what seems like an old well. She never believed in fairy tales, but Kidou Yuuto once told her that this particular well was known for granting wishes.

"_I made a wish there once, and it was granted." Kidou said._

"_Really, onii-chan? What did you wish for?" Haruna asked earnestly._

"_To find you." Kidou said, avoiding Haruna's gaze as a light tint of pink made its way to his cheeks._

_Haruna grinned. "ONII-CHAN~!" She yelled with a giggle and hugged her brother. Kidou smiled._

Right now, it was 1 in the afternoon on a cold February 1st. She remembered that conversation after passing by the old mall in Inazuma Town and it mentioned that the well was somewhere in that area. She went looking for it, since there was really something she wanted to wish for right now, and it wasn't night time yet, so there really were no shooting stars in sight.

She promptly blinked once before reaching into her wallet and pulled out a silver coin. She looked around to see if anyone was there, and upon seeing that no one was around, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish I could be happy."

Tachimukai Yuuki knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but when he saw one of their managers, Otonashi Haruna, disappear behind the mall, he just couldn't resist the urge to follow her.

_Ah, maybe Otonashi-san and Kidou-san really are…!_

He thought nervously as he inched closer and closer to her. He kept his back close against the wall, and made small steps until he reached a bend. He stopped and gulped, forcing himself to calm down as he moved his head to take a peek. One of these days he really will thank Megane for all the stalking tips he'd given him, even if he only found them useful now.

He sighed with relief when he saw no one aside from Haruna there, along with an odd-looking old well. He blinked once when he saw the well, and decided it was best to leave the manager alone. He was fond of wishing wells himself, so he knew a wishing well when he saw one.

_Making wishes is a personal thing after all. If someone hears your wish, or if you tell it to anyone else, it won't come true._

Tachimukai thought this while slipping silently away from the scene. He would love to further eavesdrop, but if he did he would hear her wish and it wouldn't come true anymore. He was a kind person, this Tachimukai Yuuki. He would think of others before himself, and he was one who never gave up on anything.

But before he could reach a clear distance away from Haruna, he heard her mumble,

"I wish I could be happy."

Tachimukai silently cursed himself. If only he didn't follow her in the first place, then he probably wouldn't have overheard her wish.

_Now it's never coming true! Nice job, self._

He thought to himself as he gave himself a light slap. Tachimukai started walking faster this time, wishing he had never followed her in the first place.

Tachimukai Yuuki collapsed on the grassy field after today's afternoon practice. It was cold, and it wasn't doing much for his body covered in sweat. He didn't seem to mind though; all that he's been wondering was how to make up for what he did a few hours ago.

"Tachimukai-kun, please change your clothes, otherwise you might catch a cold." Fubuki Shirou's voice broke his train of thought. He was of small stature, but this did not hinder him from being one of the ace strikers of the team. He smiled as he handed Tachimukai a towel.

"A-ah, thank you very much, Fubuki-san." Tachimukai replied as he wiped his face with it. He took a sip from his water bottle before staring at the darkening sky again. The hues were quickly changing from dim orange to a deep purple. Soon, night would fall, and he probably would still be lying there, staring.

"Is something the matter, Tachimukai-kun?" Fubuki said as he sat beside him, taking a sip from his own water bottle.

Fubuki was someone Tachimukai knew he could trust, someone whom he could go to for advice. He was a strong person not only in soccer, but after the Atsuya issue, he became strong emotionally too. If there was anyone who he should ask for help, Fubuki Shirou would be a great choice.

"Uhm, Fubuki-san, is it all right if I ask you a question?" Tachimukai asked as he shifted his gaze to Fubuki.

"Well, you're already asking one now." Fubuki smiled. "But you have to change your clothes first, otherwise you'll get sick. I'm warning you."

Tachimukai sighed. Without any other choice, he scooped his bag up and went for the locker room. He quickly changed clothes, went outside and sat beside Fubuki, who was waiting patiently for him.

"See? Don't you feel warmer and more comfortable now?" Fubuki said with his usual soft smile.

Tachimukai gave a small grin before sinking his head into his knees.

"Okay, this thing that's bothering you. Is it really that big?" Fubuki asked with genuine concern, tilting his head a little to the side to see if he could catch a glimpse of Tachimukai's expression.

"We-well, I'm not really sure myself, Fubuki-san." Tachimukai stammered, lifting his head a little to meet with Fubuki's grey eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well, it's about Otonashi-san…"

"…oh my. Do you like her?"

"T-T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I-I MEANT, FU-FUBUKI-SAN!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well, you see…"

"…no, I don't see."

"…"

"…"

"…I overheard Otonashi-san making a wish."

"…and? You're genuine concern is what?"

"W-well, if you hear someone making a wish, or you told someone about your wish, it will never come true!" Tachimukai said this in such a worried tone, Fubuki raised an eyebrow.

"…and that's all?" Fubuki deadpanned.

"…isn't it something I'm supposed to be worried about, Fubuki-san? What if Otonashi-san's wish never comes true because I was eavesdropping?" Tachimukai scratched his head at his own frustration.

Fubuki didn't know whether to laugh at Tachimukai's innocence or feel obligated to help. He contemplated for a while. He closed his eyes and thought of what he could do to make Tachimukai feel better. He was pretty sure the lines 'it's-going-to-be-all-right-don't-worry' won't work on him.

Tachimukai was looking at him intensely as Fubuki contemplated on what to do. His eyebrows knitted together as one when Fubuki was taking a lot longer than he expected to answer. Finally, after a few seconds, he opened his eyes, and a soft smile was on his lips. Tachimukai thought he saw a hint of mischievousness in Fubuki's grin and eyes, but he shrugged it off, knowing Fubuki wasn't that type of person.

"Why don't you make her a thousand cranes?" Fubuki suggested with a smile. Of course, Fubuki was only playing with the keeper, knowing full well that it would be a really hard task to do for such a young boy. Both boys knew that if you wanted to make a wish, you should fold a thousand paper cranes so it would come true.

Instead of seeing a frown though, as Fubuki would've thought, Tachimukai's eyes lit up and his smile grew from ear to ear.

"That's a great idea, Fubuki-san! Thank you very much!" Tachimukai said as he reached out to shake Fubuki's hands.

Fubuki, on the other hand, had a bewildered look on his face.

_Oh dear, what have I done?_

Fubuki's thoughts were racing when he saw Tachimukai standing up. He thought he heard him say something about starting as soon as possible, but he was still too dumbfounded to say anything. By the time his senses kicked in, Tachimukai was already on his way to his dorm room.

"…it was only a joke, Tachimukai-kun." Fubuki whispered. He shook his head and grabbed his bag before heading for the dorm. He probably might stop Tachimukai from doing it, but he wanted to see just how determined he was to do finish it.

And so he went back to the dorm that afternoon, passed by Tachimukai's room (with a sign that said 'Do not disturb' hanging on the door) and went on with his life as if nothing happened.

Fubuki Shirou wondered about whatever happened to the boy named Tachimukai Yuuki. He went to practice diligently, that boy, but he never asked how his little project was doing. Every day he would go home directly after practice, lock himself in his room, come out only when it was time to eat, and come weekends, continued to lock himself in his room. Fubuki wondered how Tachimukai manages to do his homework, take a bath, or even do anything social.

This continued on for two weeks.

Valentine's Day arrived, and once again, after class, Tachimukai locked himself in his room. The girls were giving out chocolates to everyone on the Inazuma Japan team, yes, even to Fudou. All the boys, on the other hand, were busy trying to hold all their chocolates, cards and whatnots together. A few girls were looking for Tachimukai, all holding chocolates in their hands in hopes of at least getting their existence marked in his life.

"Sorry, but Tachimukai-kun already went home." Fubuki smiled apologetically at the girls. The girls whined a little, but all of them quickly regained composure when they saw Gouenji Shuuya approaching.

"GOUENJI-SAAAAAN!" The girls screamed. Gouenji raised an eyebrow at them before continuing into the classroom to get his bag. The girls held out their chocolates for Gouenji to take, but he shrugged them off. Fubuki thought the girls would whine, but instead, they began squealing, saying something about Gouenji being cool or somewhere along those lines.

"No practice today, right, Fubuki?" Gouenji asked the grey-haired boy. Fubuki nodded with his usual soft smile. Gouenji nodded his head in his direction and proceeded to go out of the classroom. The girls followed suit.

Fubuki sighed. _Well, so much for those girls and Tachimukai._

He grabbed his bag and was about to head back to the dorm when a certain brown-haired boy standing in the middle of the courtyard caught his attention. His eyes widened when he saw him carrying a huge box in his hands, looking around for something.

_Oh dear gosh, not today. Not today of all days, Tachimukai-kun!_

He mentally slapped himself for giving Tachimukai the idea in the first place.

_Now everyone would think he likes Otonashi-san, and Kidou-kun would probably begin hunting him down. Oh, and it's all my fault. He would forevermore be avoided by Otonashi-san due to thoughts of him being a creepy stalker. And it's all my fault. Kidou-kun would probably ask him to leave the team, and it's all my fault. Did I mention that this was all my fault?_

He mentally slapped himself again when he thought of the time when he should've stopped him from dong his little project.

_Who knows? Maybe it'll turn out the Otonashi-san also likes Tachimukai-kun, and it would be all thanks to me, the great Fubuki Shirou, the magician who brought these two together. Maybe it was destiny._

"Hey, what's Tachimukai doing? Did he lose something?" Kidou Yuuto's voice broke his train of thought, looking outside the window to see Tachimukai still looking around for Haruna.

…_or maybe not. _

Mentally slapping himself was becoming a habit for Fubuki. He shook his head and told Kidou that even he wasn't sure.

"Oh okay. I'll go ask him then. He probably needs help." Kidou said before heading for the stairs.

_OH SNAP._

"W-wait, Kidou-kun! I'll go and help him out! Aren't you supposed to be looking for Otonashi-san?" Fubuki quickly said as he dashed for the stairs, disappearing before Kidou could give an answer.

"…seriously, what is wrong with that guy?" Kidou asked himself with knitted brows as he continued to walk.

"Onii-chan!" Haruna's voice floated through the hallway. Kidou stopped and looked at her younger sister, who stopped running the hallway to catch her breath.

"Is something the matter, Haruna?" Kidou asked, his eyes trailing her every move.

"Well, have you seen Tachimukai-kun? I haven't seen him around except during practice and here in school, and I wanted to give him some chocolate." Haruna said, holding up a small red box with a ribbon around it. Kidou nearly twitched at this, but he knew it was nothing special. Haruna really was just a kind girl to everyone.

"Yeah, he's in the courtyard in front of the school. He was carrying something really big and looks like he was looking for something, so Fubuki went down to help him." Kidou stated.

"Oh I see! Thanks, onii-chan!" Haruna said with a grin before proceeding down the stairs.

"TACHIMUKAAAAAAI-KUN!" Fubuki yelled. Tachimukai directed his attention to the grey-haired boy running up to him.

"Ah, Fubuki-san! Look, I've finished it, all 1,000 of them! Have you seen Otonashi-san?" Tachimukai asked with a grin as he presented his huge box. Inside, it contained different colored paper cranes, some folded messily, others folded neatly. It was a beautiful sight to behold; a complete kaleidoscope of colors of different angles, a set of different hues of greens, reds, pinks, blues, purples… you name it, it's probably somewhere deep in that box. Tachimukai grinned as he looked at his own work of art. Even Fubuki was speechless.

But Fubuki snapped back to reality.

"Tachimukai-kun, do you have any idea what day it is today?" Fubuki asked worrily, looking around to see if Kidou had followed him.

"Well, I kinda lost track of time while I was folding… what day is it today?" Tachimukai replied sheepishly.

"Today is February 14; Valentine's Day!" Fubuki said, exasperated. He started pulling Tachimukai towards the school building.

"Really? It's already 14?" Tachimukai asked thoughtfully, still not getting the connection Fubuki was trying to establish in his mind.

"Yes! Today is a special day for giving! If you don't want Kidou-kun to think of you as someone courting his sister, I suggest you give that to her some other day!" Fubuki said, dragging the poor keeper with him up the stairs.

"R-really? But I really want to give this now, just when I've finished folding the last crane…" Tachimukai murmured, allowing himself to be dragged along.

"Well, it will just have to wait."

"E-eh? Fubuki-san, where are we going?"

"To the rooftop!"

"Really? Why? Is Otonashi-san there? Do you have the extra key to get there or something?"

Fubuki had not thought that far ahead yet. He stopped dead in his tracks and began wondering of what he should do next. Tachimukai did not see him stop, and eventually bumped into him on the way up. He began to lose his balance, and Fubuki saw too late that Tachimukai was already falling down…

The box landed with a soft thud as all its contents poured out. The hallway burst with different colors of cranes, and what Fubuki saw nearly horrified him.

At the bottom of the stairs near where Tachimukai landed was Otonashi Haruna.

Haruna stared, dumbfounded at the phantasmagoria of colors around her, trying to eye each one of the cranes as it fell softly to the ground. Tachimukai, still lying on the ground, reached for a crane falling towards him, but Haruna caught it before he could. Tachimukai blinked once, twice. Thrice just to clear his vision. Haruna looked at him with a surprised and 'what-is-this' face.

"Make a wish!" Tachimukai said with a silly grin on his face. It was Haruna's turn to blink. Once, twice, thrice.

She began laughing. Tachimukai was confused by his reaction. Even Fubuki stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"W-what's the matter, Otonashi-san?" Fubuki asked, a bit worried now about Haruna's reaction.

"W-well, y-you see, I o-overheard you making a wish by the wishing well behind the mall, and s-someone told me that if you hear another person's wish or they told you their wish, then it wouldn't come true s-so I wanted your wish to come true s-so I… made… these…" Tachimukai stammered, trying to make sense of Haruna's reaction.

She began laughing harder. Now Fubuki and Tachimukai were really worried. What if she choked all because she was laughing this hard?

"Thank you, Tachimukai-kun!" Haruna managed to breathe out and closed her eyes in what Tachimukai assumes to be wish-making.

Tachimukai smiled at this. He picked himself up from the floor and looked around at the scattered cranes. He shifted his gaze to Fubuki who was still by the stairs. He gave him a thumbs-up sign. Fubuki sighed but grinned at him nonetheless. He couldn't help but look at the color-infested floor as well.

Haruna opened her eyes and began picking up the cranes. She placed each of them delicately into the box Tachimukai brought with him. Tachimukai and Fubuki began helping out too. A few moments later, Kidou had come down from the fourth floor. He noticed the cranes scattered all around.

"What happened here?" Kidou asked as his eyes swept back and forth at the endless sea of colors and cranes.

"A miracle." Haruna said with a smile at her brother. Kidou raised an eyebrow but helped in picking the cranes up anyway.

After they cleaned up their mess, they decided to head back to the dorm. Fubuki and Kidou were walking a few meters ahead of Haruna and Tachimukai. They were basking in the soft glow of the sunset and the two of them looked up at the sky as it was changing from a dim orange to deep purple. Kidou and Fubuki were talking ahead of them about something for their Chemistry assignement.

Haruna suddenly remembered something, and she reached into her pocket for a red box with a ribbon tied around it. She smiled as she handed it to Tachimukai.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tachimukai-kun. Thank you for making my wish come true."

**OWARI**

**A/N: **HAHA HOW WAS THAT WAS IT FLUFF ENOUGH LOL XD

I swear I love Tachimukai's innocence. He's as innocent as Endou. Or probably even more. Akfnalfjalkfnakns this kid is a moe blob. Any who, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews/comments/violent reactions/love/whatever is welcome, flames are not. Give me flames and I'll throw it right back at you and burn you to the ground with my awesome flamethrower. But srsly, happy Valentine's Day. XD May you all find your love in 2D characters or in real life~


End file.
